1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, camera modules have been mounted in mobile devices. A camera module may include a lens unit including a lens barrel, a housing, an actuator, a driver integrated circuit (IC) controlling the actuator, and other components.
The camera module has an auto-focus function. In addition, the camera module may have an optical image stabilization (OIS) function in order to decrease a reduction of resolution caused by shaking of a user's hand when a photograph is taken. The camera module having the above-mentioned functions has a structure in which a lens unit may move in an optical axis direction or a direction perpendicular to an optical axis with respect to a housing of the camera module.
When the actuator is driven in order to move the lens unit in the optical axis direction or a direction perpendicular to the optical axis, it is important that the lens unit is designed to move independently in each direction. However, moving drift, which is a difference in driving characteristics, may occur due to movement of the lens unit.
Since the moving drift may have an influence on image quality and cause screen deterioration, a method of controlling the actuator for preventing such problems is required.